Painfully Beautiful
by FlyingFree728
Summary: Macy compares herself to her beautiful and skinny best friend, Stella. Thinking she’s fat, she desperately try to lost weight. Warnings: Mentions of anorexia or bulimia. Macy Centric; Nick/Macy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!! What's up! This is chapter one of Painfully Beautiful. Hope you guys enjoy! Read and review!!! : ) **

**This is dedicated to one of my great friends. She's gone through so much. She was anorexic. Luckily, she's okay now. : ) This one's for you and I hope you'll stay healthy and safe! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… : (**

To Macy, Stella was perfect. She was pretty, fun, got all the guys, popular, and skinny. Macy thought she was just the opposite. She thought she wasn't pretty, fun, able to get all the guys, popular, and most of all she thought she wasn't even close to skinny. She glanced in the mirror with disappointment. She thought her thighs were huge and her hips were too wide. Why couldn't she be skinny like Stella?

"Macy! Time for school! Are you ready!" her mom yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Macy exclaimed and put on her clothes and ran downstairs.

"Honey, I made you breakfast. Eat."

"It's okay Mom. I'm going to be late. I'll eat on the way," Macy said grabbing a slice of toast.

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit," her mom said and Macy ran out the door. She ran toward the big green trash cans her mom put out and threw away the toast. She was officially on a diet. No more breakfast in the morning.

"Hey Mace!" Stella said when she spotted the petite brunette near the lockers.

"Hey! Stella!" Macy said in return.

"Guess what!!!"

"What?"

"Me and Joe are going on our first date tonight! I'm so excited!"

"That great!" Macy exclaimed with a fake smile. Of course Stella had dates. Macy wished desperately that she had one instead of just staying at home, heartbroken.

"Thanks Macy! Come on let's go to class!"

At Algebra, Macy struggled to pay attention to Mrs. Nobles. Her stomach was growling and it seemed like it was begging for food. She couldn't concentrate even one bit.

"What's the answer for number 32, Macy?" Mrs. Nobles asked.

"What?" Macy asked.

"Number 32 Ms. Misa."

"Um. Um. Is it 35?" Macy guessed. She heard a couple people laugh.

"If I were you Ms. Misa, I would learn to stop staring out in space and listen. Number 32 is x," Mrs. Nobles said.

"Are you okay?" Nick whispered with concern.

"I'm fine. Just tired," Macy replied and Nick nodded and looked back towards Mrs. Nobles. Macy tried to pay attention, but she was in no mood to here about math. She was so hungry. How did people diet and lose that much weight?

At lunch, Macy sat at the table waiting for Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Stella who were in line getting their food.

"Hey Macy!" Kevin exclaimed as he sat down and began to eat the pepperoni pizza. Nick, Joe, and Stella sat shortly after.

"Hey Kevin," Macy said as she stared at the pizza and her mouth began to water.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Nick asked.

"No. I'm not that hungry. My mom gave me this huge breakfast and I'm too full to eat now," Macy lied. She felt horrible for lying, but she didn't want anyone to know she was on a diet.

"You need to eat, Macy! Your so skinny!" Stella said as she dug into her pizza.

"I- I- I don't have any money," Macy said. Technically, that was the truth.

"Here! This should be enough," Nick said as he handed here a five dollar bill.

"No. I can't. It's okay Nick. I'll be fine," Macy said as she handed back Nick the five dollar bill.

"No! It's fine. Here!" Nick said as he handed back the money and pointed to the lunch line. Macy sighed and walked off to get food.

A couple minutes later, Macy returned with a plate with pizza on it. She took little nibbles, but after three tiny bites, she took bigger bites and gobbled it up.

"And you said you weren't hungry," Nick teased and patted Macy's shoulder.

"Thanks for the money," Macy said.

"Your welcome. I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Macy stared at the empty plate and then at her stomach. _'Why did you have to eat so much food! Now your going to be even fatter!'_ she thought to herself. She suddenly looked at the bathroom and her eyes popped wide open. Macy ran into the girl's bathroom and ran into one of the stalls."Just do this once Macy. It's easy, just stick your finger down your throat. After this, you'll never do it again," she told herself quietly. She softly and slowly counted to three and stuck her finger down her throat. Afterwards, she washed her hands and ate a breath mint and walked out of the bathroom quickly. She thought that no one heard her, but she was wrong. A couple seconds later, a young girl walked out of one of the stalls and she was horrified. She was thinking only thought: Why was Macy hurting herself?

**So this was chapter one. I think this isn't the best chapter I've written, but I hope you all liked it! : ) Please review! : ) Thank you guys so much! Tell me what you think! Should I continue? If so, I'll probably update again on the weekend. : ) Thanks guys!**

**FlyingFree728**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!! : ) I am super sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time ever! : ( Here's chapter two and I hope you guys forgive me! : ) Read and Review! Tell me what you think. Thank you so much to ersy, .Cool., xxVICTORIAxx, nevershoutbribri, dianananerz, georgiaf123, LJSkywalker, potter8, CinnamonFerret, ollyrin, Bubble2mySoda, and Little Red One for reviewing! : ) Also thank you to Ally117 for telling me what she thinks and reading my one-shot, Rain Walks. Thanks so much! Enjoy guys! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own… : ( Well I only own Katie in this story. **

Katie couldn't believe her ears. Macy, the same girl that was on the track team with her, just threw up her lunch. Katie ran out of the bathroom and desperately tried to find Macy. They had to talk.

"Macy! Wait up!" Katie yelled.

"Oh, hey Katie. What's up?" Macy asked.

"Mace. We got to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"I know Macy. I know what you're doing to yourself."

"What am I doing to myself?"

"You just threw up you lunch, Macy. I can't believe your doing that!"

"How do you know Katie! You don't have proof. You can't just accuse me of being bulimic!"

"I do have proof Macy! I heard every word you said in the bathroom. Don't pretend Macy and if you keep doing that you'll hurt yourself. Why do you think your fat Macy? Your not even close."

"That's what you think! I'm not like you or Stella,"

"You don't have to be Macy! Every single girl on the track team wants to be you! Please Macy!! Promise you won't do it again!"

"Seriously! You've got to be-"

"Promise me!!!"

"I promise Katie," Macy said after sighing.

"Thank you Mace. I feel so much better now. I guess I got to go to class, but I'll see you around at track practice!!" Katie exclaimed and she ran to her next class.

"She didn't say I can't diet though," Macy said to herself quietly and she walked off to her next class.

A couple days after Katie confronted Macy past. Macy didn't throw up her food, but she still dieted. It was a Thursday and Macy changed into shorts and a tank top and laced up her Adidas sneakers. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she jogged onto the track. She was halfway there when she saw a certain curly haired guy waving at her.

"Macy! Hey!" he said as he waved his hand.

"Hiya Nick! What are you doing here?"

"I'm just getting ready for baseball tryouts. How about you?"

"Your trying out for baseball! That's great! I'm doing track and we're having practice today. That reminds me, I should go before coach gets mad that I came late. See ya!"

"Bye Macy," Nick said and he watched Macy run to the rest of the track team.

After running a warm up lap and stretching, her track coach set them into groups and they lined up at the starting line.

"I want a mile from all of you. Misa, I expect at a 5 minute mile today. I know you can do it!"

"But coach," Macy said.

"No buts Misa. You've got this. Ready, set, go!!"

The runners sprinted the curve and in around 15 seconds they were at a steady pace. Macy ran as fast as her legs could, but she felt a little dizzy. Her stomach cramped and she struggled to keep a good, steady pace.

"MISA!!! Pick up your pace!! Your better pass those girls!!" her coach yelled.

Macy groaned in her mind and her sprinted until she passed all the girls and was at least a half a lap ahead of everyone.

"1 minute 28. Pick up the pace Misa!" her coach said as Macy passed and finished her first lap.

Macy was tired. She usually never felt like this. She could run the mile easy, but today was a whole different story. She was halfway done with her second lap when the dizziness grew worse and she felt her vision blur up and then clear up again. Her cramps were worse and she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"3 minutes. Misa! I want you to run!!!" her coach screamed.

Macy started a cry and she held her stomach because of the pains from the cramps. The dizziness grew even worse and her vision was blurry. Her head ached and she started to hyperventilate. It was halfway during her third lap when it happened. Everything turned black and Macy collapsed onto the ground.

"MISA!! MISA!! Go get the baseball coach now!" the track coach said as she ran towards Macy who was on the floor. A couple minutes later, the baseball coach and Nick came running towards the track.

"Is she okay?" Nick asked worriedly.

"I don't know. She passed out on the track. I need some water now!" the coach yelled and Katie handed her a bottle full of cold water. The coach poured some on Macy's head and into her mouth. Macy slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"What happened?" Macy asked quietly.

"You passed out Macy. Are you feeling okay?" Nick said as he hugged Macy with relief.

"I'm fine Nick. Thanks for asking," Macy replied.

"I'm sorry Misa. I should have made you stop. I'm sorry," the coach said as she handed Macy the water bottle.

"It's fine Coach. I'm still breathing. But I think I should go home," Macy said.

"I'll take her coach. We just ended tryouts anyway," Nick suggested.

"Okay. But you be careful. If she gets hurt, it's on you," the coach said and Nick nodded.

"Come on Mace. Let's go," Nick said as he helped Macy on her feet and he carried her bags and they slowly started to walk to her house.

On the way, Macy leaned on Nick's shoulder and they were near Macy's house.

"It's a good thing you live close," Nick said.

"Yah. It is," Macy said and she closed her eyes and started to stumble around.

"Whoa! Macy! Are you okay? You know what, I think I should carry you," Nick said,

'It's okay Nick. I'm fine," Macy said as she tried to walk.

"It's fine. Get on my back Macy," Nick said and Macy obeyed.

"Thank you, Nick," Macy said quietly.

"Your welcome Macy," Nick said and he carried her all the way to Macy's house.

"Well this is my stop," Macy said as she slid off Nick and took her bags from Nick's hands. "Again. Thanks so much. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess so. Be careful Macy. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Make sure you eat a lot too. Your looking really skinny."

"Okay. I will," Macy lied.

"Bye Mace," Nick said and he walked away.

"Bye," she said quietly and she watched him leave and she walked slowly inside her house.

**This was chapter two! : ) I hope you guys liked it!! : ) Please review and tell me what you think! : ) Thanks so much guys!! : ) I'll try to update sooner now! : ) Thanks again and review!! : )**

**FlyingFree728**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!! : ) Sorry I'm updating so late now. I really am trying to update sooner, but school and homework is most of my life right now. : ( So sorry guys! But I managed to write chapter 3 and I hope you all enjoy it! : ) Thanks to who reviewed! You guys rock!! : ) Review please!! : )**

**IndusLotus2001- Thanks for being my first reviewer! Also thanks for this review! : ) **

**XxVICTORIAxx- lol.. : ) Yup! I wanted to try to put a little Nick/Macy into the chapter, but now I wish I added more. Thanks for the review! : )**

**Bubbles2MySoda- No prob.! : ) Thanks for reviewing and thanks for the advice on your review! I'll make sure to add more to the next Nick/Macy moment. : )**

**MacyMisaRules- Thanks so much! Doesn't matter how long the review but long ones would be awesome! : ) BTW- Love your pen name! : ) Yes she does rule! **

**Howellgirl16- thanks a bunch! : ) And thanks for reviewing! : )**

**LittleRedOne- Thanks for this AWESOME review! : ) Yes you will be seeing Katie again very soon. : ) I wanted to have a character who knows what Macy's doing to herself and she'll be a major role in the next chapters in the future. : ) lol. Yup! : ) You'll find out if he makes it or not in the future too.. : ) While I was writing that chapter I probably over exaggerated a bit, but I wanted to make it really clear that Macy was in pain and she couldn't function that well. I loved making Nick run with the baseball coach. I can see him doing that in real life too.: ) Again thanks for reviewing!! **

**Potter8- Yup! Your totally right! Me too! : ) Thanks so much for reviewing!! : ) Hope you enjoy this next chapter!! : )**

**Poeticjustice13- Thanks for reviewing and I'm definitely going to continue now. Thanks!! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the character Katie and others I might make up later. : (**

"Macy Nicole Misa! What in the world happened to you!" her mother exclaimed when she saw Macy's arms and legs that were bruised and scratched up because of the fall.

"I'm fine mom. I just fell," Macy lied.

"Macy! Don't lie! I know everything! Your coach called me and told me everything! She told me that it looks like I haven't fed you in days!! Macy, are you eating at school?"

"I'm fine mom!! Gosh! I'm okay!! I am eating at school!!"

"Are you eating enough when I'm at work? Everyday you tell me that your not hungry and you've already eaten, but I'm starting to think everything you've been telling me are lies!"

"Mom! Why don't you trust me!!"

"Because your making stupid decisions!"

"Stop treating me like I'm five! I'm sixteen! Start treating me like I'm a sixteen year old!"

"Your acting like a five year old, Macy! If your really sixteen, then you better act like it!"

"Whatever mom! Gosh! Just leave me alone!"

"Macy! You fainted! You fainted on the track! That tells me that something's wrong!!"

"Nothing is wrong!! I'm perfectly fine!!"

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Macy. Are you really eating enough?"

"Yes mom!! Now leave me the hell alone!!!" Macy screamed and then realized what she just said. She never screamed at her mom like that, until now.

"Macy, go to your room," her mom said quietly and slowly.

Macy said nothing and she ran up the stairs and ran into her room and slammed her bedroom door. She could hear her mother sobbing and once she was lying on her bed, she realized that she was crying too.

A couple hours later, Macy woke up. She glanced at the clock as it flashed 7:30. She slowly opened her door and walked down the stairs.

"Mom?" Macy quietly asked as she looked for her mom.

"Oh, you're up," her mom said and she continued to cook.

"Mom, I'm really sorry how I yelled at you. I didn't mean to. It's just that I was really stressed and tired. I really am sorry."

"Macy, I love you. You're my daughter and I care about you. I know I can be annoying, but I'm your mother and I'll always worry about you. I don't want you to be sick or hurt. That's why I'm protective and nosy. Because I want you to be healthy and okay."

"Oh mom," Macy said and she gave her mother a tight hug. "I love you, too."

"Great. Now how about you get ready for dinner. Tonight I want us to talk and laugh like we used to."

"Me too," Macy said and she walked up the stairs and ran to the bathroom to wash up.

While she was in the bathroom, she stared at the scale that seemed to be calling her name. _'It won't hurt just to check,'_ Macy thought and she stepped onto the scale. Seconds later it showed 110.

'_Oh Macy! You're so fat! Look at you!'_ she thought to herself. _'You need to diet! You need to lose weight! Look at Stella. She's so much more skinnier than you are!'_ Macy started to tear up and then heard her mother telling her that dinner was ready. She looked at the toilet and than she ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Mom?" Macy asked.

"Yes Mace?" her mother asked back.

"Never mind. Let's just eat," Macy replied. She couldn't tell her that she didn't want to eat anymore. After the conversation they just had, that idea was a big no-no.

"All right. I made your favorite, Mace. Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Yum. I can't wait," Macy said as she gazed hungrily at the spaghetti.

"Dig in!"

Macy stared at the food and gave in. She gulped down the noodles and the meatballs. She had seconds and afterwards all the food that her mom had made was gone.

"Wow Macy! You were hungry! I'm glad that you ate! This is how much you should eat everyday. Come on, let's clean up the dishes," her mom said as she cleaned up the table.

"One sec Mom. I uh need to go to the bathroom," Macy said and she ran up the stairs.

'_Look at you Macy!! See what you did! You ate more and more! Now your fatter than ever!! How could you break off the diet!'_ she thought to herself. She stared back to the toilet and then looked away. _'Do it Macy. Just once more wouldn't hurt. You want to be skinny right? Forget about the promise you made to Katie. Just do it!'_ She walked over to the toilet and got on her knees. "I'm sorry Katie," she said out loud quietly and threw all the spaghetti up. "I'm sorry Nick," Macy said as she started to cry. "I'm so sorry Mom," she said as she flushed the toilet. She washed her hands and brushed her teeth and walked out of the bathroom wiping the tears away from her eyes. She slowly walked down the stairs and placed a smile on her face. If only the smile was real.

**This is chapter three! : ) Tell me what you think of it!! : ) Please review and thanks for reading!! : ) I'm hoping that I'll start updating sooner, but if I don't I am super duper sorry. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry if I made any mistakes. Once again review please!! : )**

**FlyingFree728**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!! : ) OMG!! I am so mad at myself. I haven't updated this in forever!! I'm so sorry guys!! This is chapter four! Thanks so much to special agent Ali, xxVICTORIAxx, Ally117, Lady Paine, babiixilyx3, nevershoutbribri, MacyMisaRules, potter8, Eryn Goldbergg, poeticjustice13, VickyP, and Mwhahahaha18 who reviewed!! : ) You guys rock!! : ) Hope you guys like this chapter! : ) Tell me what you guys thought of it and review please! Thanks!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone.. :'( Except Katie. : )**

As Katie carefully watched Macy eat in the school cafeteria, she didn't notice Stella who was walking over to Katie.

"Hey Katie. Why are you staring at Macy?" Stella asked and Katie jumped with surprise.

"Oh. Hey Stella. What's up?" Katie asked.

"Nothing really. Just wondering why you keep staring at Macy. Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about something. That's all. Why?"

"Just wondering. Have you noticed anything weird about Macy? She's not acting like herself anymore. She's never happy and she's just plain depressing. It's starting to make me worry. Katie, I'm her best friend, if you know anything just tell me please. I really need to know what's going on. I want to make sure she's fine."

It's really obvious you care, Stella. But I don't really know what's going on. She seems to be all right, but I would keep a close eye on her. Just in case."

"Thanks Katie. I really appreciate it. I'm keeping an eye on her too," Stella said and she walked off.

Katie continued to watch Macy eat. _'Everything seems normal. Katie stop worrying! Macy's fine now,' _Katie thought to herself, but when she saw Macy leave her table and head toward the bathroom, Katie instantly turned worried. Katie waited a couple seconds and headed toward the bathroom quietly. Katie listened carefully and she frowned when she heard a gagging noise coming from one of the stalls. Macy walked out of the stalls and she was face to face with Katie.

"I can't believe you! Macy how could you!" Katie yelled with tears in her eyes.

"How could I what?" Macy asked nervously.

"You know what you just did. I just can't believe that you broke a promise. I thought you were the kind of girl who keeps their promises. Why are you doing this Macy?"

"Why do you care so much? You are not my mother!!"

"But I'm your friend and friends are here for each other. Aren't we friends?"

"We are! But please just leave me alone!!"

"I'm doing this for your own good! You're too skinny Macy!! You don't need to lose weight at all!"

"That's easy for you to say. You're as skinny as a stick! You don't know how I feel. Do you know how much I want to be like you and Stella? That's why I'm doing this!!"

"Macy. You're the girl I look up to. You're the best athlete here at this school. Everyone thinks you're beautiful. You don't need to be like me at all. You are beautiful and skinny just the way you were before you started dieting."

"Just leave me alone Katie! I'm sick of this! I don't need you to tell me lies just to make me stop because I'm not going to stop. Not now, not ever!"

Katie stared at Macy and tears rolled down her face. "Fine. I'll leave you alone, but one day you're going to realize that the path you chose was a big mistake. Have a nice life," Katie said tearfully and ran out of the bathroom crying.

In the bathroom, Macy stood in shock and a couple minutes later she realized that she was crying too and she ran back into a bathroom stall and let it all out.

While Macy was in the bathroom, Katie was running and the tears blurred her vision and she ran right into a curly haired rock star and she fell to floor.

"I'm so sorry Katie!" Nick exclaimed and offered a hand.

"It's okay. It was partly my fault. I didn't see you there," Katie apologized and wiped away her tears.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. I'm fine. I really am," Katie insisted, but the tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"You know I'm easy to talk to. What's wrong?" Nick asked with worry.

"Everything!" Katie said and suddenly she started to sob.

Nick grabbed Katie's wrist and led her to room with the trees and grass. "Talk," Nick demanded.

"It's Macy."

"What about Macy? Is she okay? Is she hurt? What's wrong with Macy?"

"You can't tell anyone Nick. You have to promise me! This is serious."

"I promise Katie. What's going on?"

"Macy's bulimic."

"What? Katie stop joking! What's really going on?"

"I'm not joking Nick! Why in the world would I joke about this! Macy throws up what she eats! I've seen it and I'm worried about her. About 1,000 people die a year from bulimia and I don't want Macy to be one of them. She needs medical attention. Nick, you guys are really close. Please talk to her. She's not going to listen to me and I don't want her to end up like other bulimic people."

"Oh my gosh. This can't be real. Macy can't be bulimic. She's not that type of person. Why? Why is she doing this?"

"The same reason why other people throw up. She thinks she's fat," Katie said and she burst out into tears again.

"She's not fat though. She's beautiful and skinny. She's gorgeous."

"I know. And she needs to hear that from people. Talk to her please. You guys are practically best friends. If there's one person who could help her, it would be you."

"I'll talk to her. You really are a good friend, Katie," Nick said.

"Thanks Nick. Thank you so much," Katie said and gave Nick a huge hug. "Oh and Nick. By the way, hurry up and go ask her out."

"What?" Nick asked.

"Macy. Ask her out already. Everyone knows you both like each other. I mean you did help her home when she fainted at track practice."

"Okay. I'll remember that. Everyone knows?"

"Yes! It's so obvious! Maybe if you guys start to go out, she'll realize that she is beautiful and doesn't need to throw up." Katie said and she wiped away her tears.

"Maybe." Nick said and watched Katie leave the room.

While Katie was talking to Nick, Macy was looking for Katie. She wanted to apologize to her. Macy felt stressed and moody from not enough nutrition and food. _'Just apologize and leave. Just apologize and leave. Just apologize and leave_,'Macy thought repeatedly to herself as she walked the halls of the school. Macy walked until she saw Katie, but she froze in shock. Katie and Nick were hugging! _'Of course! Nick likes Katie!! Why did you think that he might of liked you! You're so stupid Macy! Why would he like you! He probably thinks you're fat! This is why you have to lose more weight! Don't listen to Katie. This is helping you out. Lose more weight and Nick might like you instead of Katie.'_ Macy just shook her head and turned around and ran the opposite way.

**This was chapter four! Hope you guys enjoyed!! Review and tell me what you thought! Thanks so much guys!! **

**I wanted to also add this little note: Bulimia Nervosa is very serious. Over millions of people actually throw up the food that they eat. If you have a friend who has this disorder encourage them to see a doctor immediately. Every day there are around three reported deaths of bulimia. People CAN recover from Bulimia Nervosa. Recovery may take long and hard work, but according to many, it is worth it. **

**FlyingFree728**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!! This is chapter five! Read and review please!! : ) Thank you to special agent Ali, Mwhahahaha18, xxVICTORIAxx, MacyMisaRules, potter8, poeticjustice13, and babiixilyx3 who reviewed! Enjoy this chapter! : ) It's my longest one yet! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but Katie. : )**

Rumors travel fast at any high school, but at Horace Mantis, rumors travel faster than fast. So before Nick and Katie knew it, rumors of them dating were all around the school. Nick dodged curious classmates asking when he asked Katie out.

"Nick! Why didn't you tell us you went out with Katie?" Joe asked as he and Kevin ran up to Nick who was looking for Macy.

"I don't!" Nick exclaimed as he looked over Joe's shoulder trying to see if Macy was anywhere in sight.

"Are you sure? I heard you two were hugging. Why were you hugging her! Don't you like Macy?" Kevin said with jealousy.

"I do! I'm not dating Katie. I was just talking to her. What's wrong with hugging a girl?" Nick asked.

"Nothing at all. Quick Joe! Check his locker!" Kevin exclaimed as he grabbed onto Nick and Joe opened Nick's locker.

"Nothing! No pictures. No songs. Nothing! Dang! I was hoping for another hit song." Joe said as he closed the locker.

"Are you guys done snooping around in my life?" Nick asked with annoyance.

"For now, but what's going on? Why'd you hug Katie?" Joe asked.

"It's a long story and I don't think I can tell you what's going on. It's private," Nick said.

"So your not dating Katie?" Kevin asked.

"For the last time, I am not dating Katie!!" Nick yelled and he stormed away from his brothers.

"Oh. Okay," Kevin said obviously relieved.

"I think someone's a little jealous," Joe said with a smirk.

"Me j-j-jealous? No way! I don't like Katie like that. We're just friends," Kevin said.

"Sure. Do you think that I actually believe that?" Joe asked. "Just ask her out."

"I'll ask her out when you ask Stella out."

"Then I guess you and Katie will never be. Sorry bro," Joe said and he patted Kevin's shoulder before walking off.

Nick looked around for Macy, but she was no where in sight. He looked everywhere, and no luck. He assumed that Stella would know where Macy was and that she wouldn't freak out about the rumors around the school. Boy was he wrong.

"Nicolas Jerry Lucas!!" Stella exclaimed as she glared at Nick.

"Stella Marie Malone!" Nick exclaimed nervously. "What's up?"

"Don't ask me what's up! Why didn't you tell me that you're dating Katie!!"

"I'm not dating Katie. I promise Stella."

"I believe you, but I think you broke my best friend's heart. Why were you hugging Katie anyway?"

"It's a long story and I'm not sure if I can tell you. It's really private."

"Come on Nick. I'm sure it isn't that serious."

"It is serious, Stella! If you really want to know ask Katie because my lips are sealed. Did I really hurt Macy?"

"Yes! Apparently she saw you two hugging. She really likes you and I know you like her. But now, everything is so confusing. I bet she's so upset wherever she's at."

"Wait a minute, don't you know where she is?"

"Of course not! The last time I saw her was when she told me about you and Katie! She hasn't been answering any of my calls or texts! It's so frustrating! I don't even know if she's okay!"

"Stella don't worry about it. I'm sure Macy's fine," Nick said but thought back to what Katie told him. "Well, I hope she is."

"She better be Lucas, and if she isn't, you're in a boatload of trouble," Stella snapped and gave Nick a deadly glare.

Nick stood there in shock. Stella never called him by his last name. He gulp and nodded slowly and watched Stella briskly walked away.

Katie tip-toed around the empty school hallways. It was near the end of the day and she needed to get out of school. After denying rumors for at least part of the whole school day, she was exhausted. That was the main reason Katie hated rumors. She walked into an empty classroom and sat on one of the desks hoping that no one would come in. She needed some quiet moments and sometimes she just needed to be along to think.

"Katie?"

"Oh my gosh! You scared me, Kevin!" Katie exclaimed.

"Sorry. What are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

"Yah, but I just needed some quiet. Why are you here? Don't _you_ have class?" Katie challenged.

"Touché Ms. Roberts," Kevin joked and watched Katie laugh. "You have a pretty laugh. It reminds me of ducks! I love ducks!"

"Thanks, I guess," Katie said while blushing a bright red.

"So what's with all the rumors around school? Why does everyone think you and Nick are going out?" Kevin asked curiously.

"Urg! You heard that too! I've been bombarded by everyone with that question. I just hugged him. Nick and I are just friends, nothing more. He helped me out, that's all. Where did you hear this from?"

"Everyone, they all were talking about it. Do you like Nick more than a friend?"

"Of course not Kevin! I don't like him like that. He's not really my type Anyways, I know that he likes Macy and I would never do that to her. She's one of my closest friends. Speaking of Macy, have you seen her? I really need to talk to her and I can't find her."

"Macy? No I haven't seen her. What's wrong? Is something going on?"

"Oh it's nothing that important. I'll just call her later," Katie said.

"Oh okay. Wait, you have a type?" Kevin said and Katie laughed.

"Doesn't everyone? I like funny guys who make me laugh. Especially guys who like my laugh," Katie said hoping that Kevin would realize that she likes _him_.

"Cool. Maybe there's a guy around the school like that."

"I'm pretty sure that there is," Katie said. _'It's you!!! I like you!!!'_ she thought and yelled inside her mind.

"I bet that he would love to go out with you. Whoever he is, he's really lucky." Kevin said knowing that there was a chance it might be him. "I think I should go. Skipping class gets a little boring after a while."

"Maybe we could do this again one day. You know, we could be skipping buddies," Katie said hoping Kevin would agree.

"That would be cool! We could also skip down the halls! You know because skipping also means jumping around and stuff," Kevin said. _'Jumping around and stuff!! How lame was that!!' _he thought.

Katie laughed and smiled. "Definitely! I guess I'll see you around." She watched Kevin wave goodbye and she sighed dreamily and her heart did a little skip.

It was now after school and still no sign of Macy. Everyone was worried about her and wondered where she could be. They hoped that she was home safe. Nick gave up looking at school. She was without a doubt not at Horace Mantis. He turned to the only person who knew what Macy was doing to herself, Katie.

"Katie!"

"Yah Nick? Have you heard from Macy yet?" Katie asked worriedly.

"No. Nothing. I was about to check at her house and I was hoping you can come with. Two heads are better than one."

"Sure. Do you think she could be at home?"

"I hope so. Maybe she's at her mom's thrift store? Should we split up and check?"

"No, Macy never works on Thursday. We should just go to the house together."

"Sure. Let's go."

Katie and Nick walked up to Macy's house and rang the door bell. They waited a few minutes, nothing. They rang it again, but still nothing. Katie looked under the Welcome mat and grabbed the spare key. It was always a good thing to know where they kept their extra key.

"Isn't this trespassing?" Nick asked.

"Do you want to get in or not?" Katie asked while she jiggled the key in the key hole.

"I do, but I'm not sure if we should do this."

"Don't worry about it, Nick."

She opened the door and peeked her head in the house. She looked around the dark house.

"Hello? Macy? Ms. Misa?" Katie yelled out.

She shut the door and looked for a light switch. The scene reminded her of one of those horror movies where Katie always yelled at the girl or guy stupid enough to enter the haunted house and end up getting killed by a dude with a chainsaw or someone with a creepy hook. She turned on the light and realized the house was pretty much empty.

"Hello? Mace? Ms. Misa?? Anyone?" Katie called out again as she looked around the house. She heard a noise from upstairs.

"What's that!" Nick asked.

"I don't know. Come on. Let's go check it out," Katie whispered as she pointed upstairs and walked upstairs with Nick following shortly behind.

"Who's there!" Katie yelled and she heard a loud scream.

"Get away from me!" a voice called out.

"Ms. Misa, it's me, Katie and Nick."

"What are you doing here!! You scared the lights out of me!!" Ms. Misa yelled placing her hand at her heart. "How did you get in my house?" Ms. Misa asked raising an eyebrow.

"I rang the door bell and no one answered, so I just used the extra key under the mat. You really should change the hiding spot for the house key. Not the hardest place to find a key."

"Thank you for the advice, but you never told me why you're hear."

"Well, is Macy around?" Nick asked.

"No. I thought that she would be with Stella. Why? What's going on?"

"Well I haven't seen Macy and I wanted to talk to her."

"She's not with me and she's not at the store either. Are you positive she's not with Stella?"

"We're positive, Ms. Misa," Katie said.

"I'm so worried about her. She hasn't been herself lately," Ms. Misa said and Katie and Nick exchanged a quick look.

"Do you know?" Katie asked.

"Know what? Is there something going on?"

"It mind sound hard to believe, but it's really important. I'm not that sure if we should tell," Nick said.

"What's going on? I don't care how hard it will be to believe, if it involves Macy I think I deserve to know! Is she hurt! She better not be pregnant!! Where is she right this second? She better be-" Ms. Misa started to say.

"Macy's bulimic," Katie blurted out and watched Ms. Misa's eyes go wide.

**This was chapter five! I think this was one of the best chapters I've written. Tell me what you guys thought though. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! **

**FlyingFree728**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people!! It's 2010!!! My first post of 2010! But I go back to school soon… :'( I'm going to miss winter break. I'm so glad I finally got this chapter done. I totally hate Writer's Block… Bleh… :P Thank you to NickJandtheAfanaticcc, potter8, babiixilyx3, poeticjustice13, and csiawesomeJONASlover for reviewing!!! Hope you guys enjoy chapter 6. : )**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anyone (besides Katie) or the show JONAS.**

"Get out of my house," Ms. Misa snarled.

"Excuse me?" Katie said with surprise.

"How dare you!! How dare you say my daughter is bulimic!! I don't believe it!"

"Ms. Misa, please calm down," Nick said softly.

"I can't calm down!! My daughter can not be bulimic! She can't be!" Ms. Misa yelled before bursting into tears. Nick had never seen someone this hysterical in his life. He patted her back while Katie brought a glass of water from the kitchen. "Look," Ms. Misa said after she calmed down. "I can't believe you without proof, so as long as you don't have any evidence, I won't believe you."

"Please listen to me! You have to trust me, Ms. Misa. Macy needs help! None of us know where she's at and she's not answering any calls or texts. You have to trust Nick and I. Please," Katie said.

Ms. Misa knew what she had to do. She was Macy's mother, but she felt like she failed. She felt like it was her fault that Macy was no where in sight and that she might be bulimic. She flipped open her cell phone and dialed the only person she knew that Macy would turn to after Stella and the Lucas Brothers. She always thought that she would never talk to him again, her ex-husband.

* * *

Macy was far away from her mom and friends, far from Horace Mantis and far from her home. She walked up the stairs of an unfamiliar apartment complex. She looked small scrap paper with Los Angeles Apartments and 4A scribbled messily onto. She looked up at the door that had 4A painted with a bright red paint that had now faded. Macy took a deep breath and knocked on the door and a couple seconds after, the door began to open.

"Listen, I don't want any of you're---Macy?? Is that you?"

"Hi Dad," Macy said slowly and watched her dad open his mouth in shock.

"M-Macy w-what are you doing here?" her dad asked still trying to believe that his only daughter was standing right in front of him.

"Can I come in? It's kind of a long story," Macy said and her dad nodded opening the door wider as Macy walked in slowly.

"Does your Mom know that you're hear?"

"Well, I think so," Macy lied.

"Macy. Tell me truth."

"Well, I kind of just left school to come her."

"What!! How did you get here" her dad asked.

"I rode the bus. It doesn't take a while to get from Arizona to LA. Well, not that long."

"I gotta call your mom," her dad said as he grabbed his phone and started to dial numbers.

"No!! Please don't!! She'll kill me!! Please! I'm begging here!" Macy pleaded.

"She's your mother, Macy. She has to know where you are. Look at the time!! It's already five! I bet your mom's worried sick!"

"Dad?" Macy asked trying to buy some time.

"Yah, Mace?"

"I never really got the whole story. Why did you and Mom get a divorce? I have a right to know. I mean I'm not seven anymore. Why?" Macy asked curiously.

"Look, Macy. Your mom and I decided that we weren't going to work out. It just wasn't happening, the sparks that we felt when we first met. You heard us fighting at night and we knew that broke your heart. We didn't want you to cry every night because of us. I love you, Macy. I love you so much and I know your mother loves you, too," her dad said stroking Macy's hair. "I haven't seen you in forever, Mace. It feels like a dream right now."

"I love you too!" Macy cried and hugged him tight. She wanted to remember this moment. She breathed in the smell of his cologne and tears rolled down her cheek.

"It's good to have one of those big Macy hugs. They're the best kind. Honey, have you been losing weight though? I know I haven't seen you in a while, but you look to skinny. Have you been eating enough?"

'_Not this subject again,'_ Macy thought to herself. "Yes, I've been eating enough," Macy lied. "I'm not that skinny." "Yes you are Macy! You like your only around 90 pounds! We got to get you to eat more! You must be starving from that bus ride. I can make you a sandwich. You want one?" he asked as he dropped the phone onto the couch and made his way into the kitchen.

"No thanks. I ate before the bus ride," Macy lied.

"I'll still make some anyway. I do make a pretty yummy PB&J," he said getting the materials out on a table.

"But-," Macy started to say before the phone began to ring.

"Can you answer that?" her dad asked from the kitchen.

"Hello?" Macy said into the telephone.

"Macy? Is that you?"

'_Oh crap. It's mom,'_ Macy thought. "Wrong number," Macy said and quickly hung up.

"Who was that?" her dad asked.

"No one! Just a wrong number!" Macy said quickly and the phone rang again.

"Here. I'll answer it," her dad said as he made his way back to where Macy was.

"I bet it's just the same person. Don't answer it," Macy said gripping the phone tightly.

"C'mon, Macy. Just give me the phone."

"I got it. Don't worry about it," Macy said and she was about to answer the call.

"Macy Nicole Misa! Give me the phone, now!" her dad exclaimed sternly and Macy slowly handed the phone over. "Hello??" her dad answered.

"Mike? Is that you??"

"Mollie? Why are you calling? We haven't talked since the divorce."

"I tried calling you once, but I think Macy answered and just hung up. Is Macy with you??"

"Yes. She told me that she got here on the bus."

Mollie Misa sighed with relief. "Can you take her back home?"

"Sure. We'll be right there."

"Thanks Mike. Bye."

"Bye," Mike turned to Macy and threw the phone on the couch. "Young lady, you have a lot of explaining to do. C'mon, let's get you home."

Macy nodded and followed her dad out of the apartment. _'I'm so screwed when I get home,'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

"Is she okay??" Katie asked back at Ms. Misa's house.

"She's fine. My ex-husband's taking her back here. This whole situation is my fault!" Ms. Misa cried and covered her face with her hands.

"It's not your fault, Ms. Misa," Nick said.

"It really isn't. It's my fault, too. I should have told you sooner. This whole situation might have not even happened if I did something sooner," Katie apologized. "I'm really sorry."

"You have no need to apologize. Do you guys need to get home though? I bet your parents are worried." Ms. Misa said.

"No worries. I called my mom and told her that I might be home late, so I'm fine," Katie said.

"Same with my parents. Is it okay for us to say? I'm really worried about Macy and I just want to make sure that she's alright and safe," Nick said.

"It's okay I guess and I'm just as worried as you are," Ms. Misa said and they all waited for Macy and her dad to home.

About two hours later, they heard someone fiddling with a key and later the door opened.

"Macy!!" Ms. Misa exclaimed happily and hugged Macy. "Thank goodness you're safe! What in the world were you thinking! Never run off like that again!"

"I'm sorry mom," Macy said returning the hug. "Nick? Katie? W-Why are you guys here?" Macy asked.

"I'm sorry, Macy, but I told you're mom and Nick," Katie apologized.

"You told my mom!! How could you, Katie!! I thought you said you weren't going to tell anyone!!!" Macy yelled as she suddenly became furious.

"I'm sorry Macy!! But it was for your own good! I don't want you to die because you were bulimic and I didn't do anything about it!" Katie exclaimed.

"Why do you have to be so nosy!! Why can't you just mind your own business!" Macy exclaimed angrily.

"Because I'm your friend, Macy! I care about you!! I don't want you to be hurt!" Katie yelled back.

"Guys. Please stop," Nick said, but no one heard or listened.

"If you really did care, you wouldn't have hugged Nick and gone out with him," Macy yelled. "That broke my heart!" she exclaimed as her lip quivered and looked away from Katie.

"Macy, you don't understand. I'm not going out with him. I don't love him like that. But right now that's not important! Macy what is important is that you're bulimic!!" Katie screamed.

"Please stop," Nick said, but no one seemed to notice. The conversation just continued on.

"What!! Macy y-you can't be bulimic!! My daughter is not bulimic!" Macy's father said shocked.

"Your daughter!! You are barely in Macy's life!" her mother exclaimed.

"Well, you never would have let me in! That's why we're divorced Mollie!!"

"It's not all my fault Mike! It's partly yours too! We decided on the divorce together!"

"I know that, but sometimes it's not about the divorce, Mollie! Why is that all you have to talk about?! The divorce this! The divorce that! I'm sick of it!"

"You started this conversation Michael! I can't believe that you-" Ms. Misa started to say.

"Please!!!" Nick hollered and everyone went quiet. "Please stop. Stop arguing. It's not the right thing to do at this moment. You should be talking to each other, not screaming and fighting. You guys are just wasting breath. I'm sorry if I offended you, Ms. And Mr. Misa. It's just I'm really sick of hearing fighting going on. If I wanted to hear yelling, I would have stayed at home and listen to my brothers fight over TV channels."

"He's right. We shouldn't be fighting. Macy, it's not true right? You're not bulimic right, Macy? You can't be bulimic," Mr. Misa said refusing to believe that his daughter was bulimic.

Macy looked at him in the eyes and looked down. "It's true, dad. I'm sorry," Macy said trying not to cry and watched her father burst into tears. Macy couldn't hold in the tears anymore. "I'm sorry daddy. I'm so sorry," Macy cried and tried to hug him, but he stepped back.

"Why? Macy, why?!"

"I'm not skinny dad! I'm huge and ugly and no one would ever want to be with me! I want to be perfect, for once in my life!"

"Macy! How could you say that about yourself! You are the most beautiful young woman I know and will ever meet!! You are only letting yourself down when you say that kind of stuff!! You're perfect to me! You're perfect to you're mom and I know that you're friends think you are perfect for who you are! Don't you dare say you're fat or ugly or that no one would want to be with you because those are all lies and you are hurting yourself when you say that. We love you, Macy and you are perfect in you're way."

"I don't want to talk about this!" Macy exclaimed tearfully. "Not around them," she said pointing to Nick and Katie.

"We should go. Thank you so much for letting Nick and I stay," Katie said after a long awkward silence. "I really am sorry, Macy. I'm sorry for everything I did wrong, but this is for your own good," Katie said and they left.

"Macy, I'm going to call Dr. Leanne. We need to make sure that you're safe," Ms. Misa said. Dr. Leanne was the Misa's family doctor, but she also was a counselor.

"Mom! No! Why can't you guys leave me alone!! Why can't you just mind your own business?!" Macy shouted.

"You're business is my business, Macy! We're going tomorrow! Whether you like it or not," Ms. Misa replied.

Macy stared at her parents with tearful eyes and she shook her head. "I hate you!!" Macy screamed and ran up the stairs and slammed the door of her room. Macy sobbed and tried to take deep breaths in and out. She buried her face down in her pillow and cried all the tears out. If she was quiet, she could heard her parents talking about her to Dr. Leanne, but then she would just burst out into tears once again. She wobbled out of her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and her hair was a tangled mess, but what she noticed the most was the she could see her bony little ribs if she pulled up her shirt. She couldn't believe that was her reflection staring back at her. She didn't even know who she was anymore. She fell to her knees and looked at her hands. The very hands that she used to throw up, so she could lose weight. She felt like a different person. She never yelled at her parents or her friends like she did tonight.

Tonight, changed it all.

**Wow! Finally got this chapter finished! I'm pretty proud of myself, this is my longest chapter yet. I had trouble writing the end and it would be super amazing if you guys leave a review and tell me what you think. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Thank you so much guys! **

**FlyingFree728**


End file.
